Inazuma Eleven Digital Paradox Ep 2
Previously Ootaki: I don't think so. *Slides in* Ootaki passes way long to his captain, Mikado Haruma. Mikado dribbles past the defenders and heads to the goal. Hikaru: Oh NO! Mikado: KOUTEI PENGUIN 7! Summer Flare: How is my brother supposed to stop that! Winter: Erm..Erm... Spring: Don't worry. Hikaru and the others will be fine. Summer and Winter glare at her.She turns and smiles Winter: (Sometimes I don't get her) Yoidesu: This will not go in! Mikado: Think again! Goal 0-1! Hikaru: (Damn It! I've got to learn Shine Shoot) Tenma walks in the stadium Tenma: Oh NO! Episode 2: Shine SHOOT! Kickoff Hunt: Pass it! Hunt receives the ball. Hikaru: Here! Hunt keeps on running until he reaches the goal. Hunt: *Shoots* Miyabino: Power Spike! Hunt: Impossible! Miyabino passes to Mikado who attempt Koutei Penguin 7! Techno: He's shooting from the middle of the pitch! Goal 0-2 Mikado: Weak! First half ends. Wolver: This is impossible. Henry: Yeah there is no point of playing. Yoidesu and Hikaru: GUYS! Hikaru: Don't say that! Yoidesu: We can win this! Right! Harry: Captain...I want to win to...but how? Hunt: YEAH! Captain! Henry: Like I said no point of playing if you already know what the outcome would be. Hikaru: GUYS! A football match is just like the future. You never know what the outcome would be... so keep on trying! Henry: We don't even have a hissastu on the team. Korudo: He's right. Spring: Believe and have faith! Hikaru: Thanks Spring. Second Half. Teikoku kickoff Mikado Haruna runs to the Goal and attempts Koutei Penguin 7! Mikado: HA! 3-0 Hikaru: I don't thinks so! Now Harry! Harry and Hikaru try to stop the ball with their feet. Hikaru: Be..li...eve. BELIEVE!!!! *Fails to stop the shot.* Yoidesu: Thanks guys. *Stops the ball* I did it! Mikado: Impossible! Raimon: YEAH! Spring: I knew they could do it. Summer: Nice one bro!! Yoidesu passes to Harry who passes to Hunt. He shoots with power and scores. 1-2 Hikaru: Yeah! Nice one Hunt! Tenma: Great work! Football is happy. Winter&Summer: Who the heck is he. Kickoff Mikado runs to the goal but Korudo comes in and tackles. Mikado: No! Korudo: Here captain! Hikaru: Alright! Then here goes! *Does a rainbow flick in mid air. He jumps and spins in mid air and shoots the ball causing yellow and shiny aura around it.* SHINE SHOOT!!! GOAL 2-2. Mikado uses Koutei Penguin 7 but before he does Henry slides in. Henry: HUNT! Hunt passes to Hikaru. Hikaru: SHINE SHOOT!!!!! Miyabino: POWER STRIKE!!! GAAHH!!!! Goal 3-2 Raimon WIN! Raimon celebrate. Hikaru: Good match. Mikado: Yeah! Next time we will win. Hikaru notices the boy with purple spiky hair and red eyes leaving the stadium. So he follows with Spring but Tenma blocks him. Tenma: I'm a big fan of your Shine Shoot! Hikaru: Ok... Spring: He's the same boy I say before. Hikaru: Well I don't have enough time so... Tenma: I'm Matsukaze Tenma. A midfielder and I want to join the team. With Shine Shoot...you made football HAPPY! Hikaru: Yeah! Football is happy. Spring: YEAH! Tenma: Well... Hikaru: Ask my manager tommorow. Tenma: Thanks. Hikaru and Spring catch up to the mysterious boy. Hikaru: Hey you! The boy turns around. Hikaru: You were spying on us last week... Boy: You must be mistaken...but to the good part...my name is.... Hikaru:..... Spring:..... Daku: Dakun Koroko. The dark striker for Raimon. I'll be looking forward to training... *Leaves* Spring: What's he talking about... Hikaru: I have no idea whatsoever. Note: Comment below if you think this episode was better than the first one. The boy with the purple hair was actually Daku, the dark striker. The next hissastu for Raimon is in Episode 3. So stay tuned. BYE! Ep 3 Category:Fanfictions